Dulce Venganza Sonadow
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Shadow siente un amor incontrolable por Sonic...pero no sabe si éste le corresponderá...así que decide buscar la ayuda de Mephiles para hacer suyo al erizo por las buenas...o por las malas...COMPLETO!
1. Mirando con otros ojos

_**Ashley: Qué tal? Hola a todos! **_

_**Po's aquí les traigo otra nueva idea, aprovechando que me acabo de hacer fan de Sonic verdad? XP, antes de que me arrepienta XD**_

_**Bueno, pues, habrán de saber que yo estoy en contra de que Sonic no quiera casarse con Amy, siento que serían buena pareja, a pesar claro, de la pequeña diferencia de edad.**_

_**En fin, recuerden: "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…", Sonic se dará cuenta de ello, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde…**_

_**Otra cosa…QUIERO QUE PASEN DE NUEVO LA SERIE EN JETIX, ESTOY DESESPERADA!! OO**_

_**Bueno, estaba algo alterada, pero ya me calmé XP**_

_**Además, quiero dedicar esta historia a mi compañera Aída (Discúlpenme, pero no sé cuál es su nick name), si lo estás leyendo, soy Jenny. HOLA!! XP**_

_**Disfrútenlo y saludos mágicos a todos! XP**_

_**Decídete, amistad o amor**_

_**By Ashley Venus FairieWinkle**_

_**Cap. 1. Mirando con otros ojos **_

Sonic, como siempre, estaba recargado en una piedra con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza durmiendo. A lo lejos, la chica de 12 años que desde siempre estuvo enamorada de él sin importarle la edad u otra cosa, lo observaba maravillada, claro, cuando alguien está enamorada, ve a su chico como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que haya en este mundo (Créanme, yo lo sé).

A pesar de que Sonic a veces le seguía la corriente, en realidad ella notaba que no era cierto que él la quisiera. Sólo lo hacía para no quedar mal.

Pobre chica, y ella que hasta se quiere casar con él (jeje, yo también con David XP).

Pero el punto es que después de dar todo este rodeo sin chiste XP, ella lo observaba encantada, encontrando el momento para acercarse.

Pero…un momento…parece que Amy está triste!

-Uf!, bien, aquí vamos

Parece que está decidida a empezar algo nuevo…o a terminar algo que nunca fue.

Amy se acerca lentamente a Sonic, quién se percata del ruido y despierta.

-Oh!, hola Amy!-La nota melancólica-Pasa algo?

-Sonic, yo, quería decirte algo

-Bien, pero pronto, tengo que ir a correr

Amy en el fondo se puso triste y enojada, odiaba su ignorancia

-Sonic!, esto es importante!

-Huy! Perdón pues!, de acuerdo, qué querías decirme?

-Sonic…tú me quieres?

-Ya vamos a empezar…-pensó-Si Amy te quiero, eres una buena chica

-Sí, lo sé, pero…no te gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos?

Sonic abrió mucho los ojos

-Qué?!

-Oh! Vamos Sonic, cotesta!

-Pues…Amy…yo…

-Olvídalo entonces, sabía que no podía confiar en alguien tan ignorante y testarudo como tú!

-Amy, espera!

Amy salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban, cosa que a Sonic le sorprendió, pero igual, no la siguió, sabía que si lo hacía iba a tener un pase gratis al hospital XP.

Esperó a que regresara como siempre lo hacía…siempre era lo mismo…pero esta vez…ella no volvió…

Nudillos iba caminando como siempre cuando de repente alcanzó a ver a Amy llorando. De inmediato fue corriendo a ver qué le pasaba a su amiga.

-AMY!!

-Nudillos!-Corrió a abrazarlo y hablaba con la voz cortada entre suspiros

-Qué te sucede?, o mejor dicho, qué te hizo Sonic?

-Él…él…él….ES UN TONTO!

-Bueno, eso lo sabe todo el mundo-Esto lo hizo, además de porque es la verdad para él XP, para por lo menos, hacer reír a Amy, ella sonrió débilmente-pero por qué lo mencionas?

-Eso no importa, Nudillos, sólo ayúdame a olvidarlo por favor!

-Y cómo?

-No sé, tú eres el listo

Nudillos pensó-hum…bueno, primero necesitas tranquilizarte…qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

-Está bien-Dijo sonriente

-uf, bueno vamos.

Nudilos la llevó a cenar, le alegró saber que Amy ya estaba mucho mejor, de hecho, ya no se le notaba triste.

-Y qué te pareció?

-Estuvo divertido-Dijo sonriente-Gracias

Nudillos le respondió la sonrisa

-De nada

Los dos permanecieron demasiado cerca sonriendo, Nudillos no se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era Amy hasta este momento, lo mismo pensaba ella de él.

Amy estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma, por querer a Sonic tanto siendo que él ni la pelaba XP, teniendo a alguien como Nudillos tan cerca, qué tonta había sido…

Nudillos estaba muy enojado con Sonic, por no darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado y disposición, ahora no dejaría nunca más que él la rechazara, ni que la lastimara como lo hizo ahora, cosa que en este momento no era buena idea recordar…

Sin ninguna razón en especial, no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba frotando su mejilla con gesto de afecto. Ella sonreía….

Pero momentos así no pueden ser para siempre…

Fue hasta que se percataron de que lo que hacían…estaba mal.

Se separaron como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica

-No, esto está mal

-Amy…yo

-lo siento, no debí hacerlo…lo siento tanto-ella retrocedía

-Amy

-Lo siento Nudillos, debo irme

-pero…

Amy salió huyendo una vez más, y Nudillos tampoco la siguió…

Cuando ella llegó a su casa, se recostó en su cama, melancólica, ahora ya ni pensaba en Sonic, lo que importaba ahora, era saber qué era lo que sentía por su querido amigo Nudillos…

¿Qué sería eso? ¿Amor? ¿Demasiado cariño? ¿o sólo estaba desconsolada? Y lo más importante…¿Aún quería a Sonic?

Amy se quedó pensando hasta que se durmió.

CONTINUARA….

ASHLEY: Po's cómo la ven?

Luego le sigo vale?

La frase de este capítulo: Si tu error es el de las demás personas…entonces puedes reconocerlo XP, pero no en el caso de Sonic X(

Nos vemos ; )


	2. Pensamientos raros XP

Cap

_**Cap. 2: Pensamientos raros XP**_

Al día siguiente, Amy respiraba agitadamente, había tenido esa noche un sueño, muy lindo, pero extraño…

_Flash Back_

_La chica se veía realmente feliz, estaba cenando con alguien, alguien que parecía ser su querido Sonic…_

_-La estás pasando bien Amy?_

_-Por supuesto nn_

_-Pues prepárate, por que esto cada vez se pondrá mejor_

_-Ah si?_

_-Observa y verás_

_Amy se volteó y pudo ver como los meseros se acercaban y llevaban vino, y copas. Las pusieron sobre la mesa. Luego notó que el mesero se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído a su "Sonic", él asintió, Amy estaba entre emocionada y confundida._

_Empezó a enfadarse pues vio que el mesero introdujo algo en su copa:_

_-Hum…de seguro es algo para dormirse TT-Pensó_

_Los meseros se retiraron y llegaron unos músicos, se colocaron detrás de la cortina, dejando solos a Amy y "Sonic". Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, notando que "Sonic" sonreía_

_-Salud-Dijo nerviosa alzando su copa_

_-por nosotros_

_Chocaron las copas, ambos sonrieron…pero al parecer, "Sonic" se estaba ahogando con algo._

_De inmediato Amy se acercó y lo auxilió, le apretó la panzita XP y de su garganta salió a propulsión algo dorado. Ella lo tomó y vio que era un anillo de compromiso._

_-Awww Sonic!! nn_

_-Te gusta?_

_-Claro que me gusta_

_-Y…piensas usarlo? O/O_

_-Claro que si Sonic! nn-Se lo puso_

"_Sonic" se levantó y tomó a Amy de las manos…se miraron O/O_

_Sonic comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Amy, quien estaba entre muy emocionada y muy ROJA XP_

_Finalmente, él unió sus labios con los de ella….y fue uno de esos besos que no son tan lindos XP, sus lenguas se enlazaban como Amy nunca creyó que fuese posible….estaba súper feliz…._

_Pero momentos así no duran para siempre. Finalmente, él se separó._

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Si, Sonic, nos vamos a casar! nn_

_-Si!, Qué bien!_

_Amy notó que su Sonic estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para ser él…_

_-Sonic…_

_-Si, Amy?_

_-No hay algo que quisieras confesar?_

_-Hum….no, por qué?_

_-No, sólo creo que algo no anda bien_

_-Hum…creo que es que me estás llamando "Sonic"_

_-Y eso qué tiene de malo? OO_

_-Pues…que mi nombre no es ése X(_

_-Nani?! OO_

_-Pensé que lo habías notado TT_

Ashley: como este es un sueño, ya ven que de repente las cosas cambian y tú dices: "Qué carajo?!" XP

_De pronto en cuanto Amy parpadeó, su Sonic….ahora era SU Nudillos_

_-OO_

_-En serio no te habías dado cuenta?_

_-OO_

_-Amy?_

_-OO_

_-AMY!!_

_-AH!, perdón-La pobre apenas y podía hablar_

_-Estás bien?_

_-Ah….no estoy lo bien que se diría bien, pero estoy….bien? XP_

_-Me alegro nn_

_-Yo también OO_

_Amy estaba muy sorprendida por que Nudillos, a pesar de todo, parecía que sí se quería casar con ella…._

_Pero la chica estaba segura, obtendría sus respuestas por medio de un sueño, pero preguntaría de todos modos_

_-Nudillos, puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_-Qué pasa?_

_-Ah…en serio te enamoraste de mi?_

_-Pues….yo…._

_-SI?? OO_

_-Ah….ssss……………._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Rayos!!, ups! Lo siento O/O, pero es que, por qué no podré obtener respuestas acerca de mis sentimientos por Sonic y Nudillos?

-Qué?! OO -Dijo una voz

-COLAS!!

-Sentimientos por Sonic y Nudillos?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no sé qué es lo que siento ahora por Nudillos

-Entonces es lo mismo que él me dijo-Pensó

-verás colas…..yo…..

-Tuviste una pelea con Sonic

-Cómo lo supiste? OO

-Sólo te pondrías así por Sonic, por Dios Amy!

-Bueno, el punto es que Nudillos me consoló como nadie lo había hecho nunca antes, y de ahí…creo que sentí algo extraño por él O/O

-Amor…?

-Tal vez. O quizá sólo estaba desconsolada….qué voy a hacer?

-pues, sólo queda hacer una cosa….

-Qué? Qué?

-Pues, si estás buscando respuestas, quizás esas repuestas sólo te las puede dar….

-Nudillos?

-En parte…pero con quien yo creo que debes ir es con…Sonic

-SONIC?! OO

-Sip….

-Pero….

-Nada qué!, señorita, estás buiscando respuestas y esa es la única manera de encontrarlas, así que vete ya!, entre menos tardes…mejor

Colas la fue empujando hasta un arbusto detrás de donde estaba Sonic, quién al parecer, estaba algo pensativo

-Lo ves?, está ocupado

Colas la empujó y se fue volando

-COLAS! Ash….-Se puso detrás de un árbol a escuchar a Sonic:

-No lo entiendo, por qué ahora que Amy ya no me quiere estoy tan deprimido?-Pensaba-Esa chica no me importa en lo absoluto….o si?

-rayos, este chico no dice nada-Amy se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a enfrentar sus miedos XP

-Creo que encontraré respuestas si voy y hablo con ella-dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero en eso chocó con ella:

-AMY!, te iba a buscar

-Pues…creo que aquí me tienes O/O

-Me he sentido muy extraño últimamente y creía que iba a encontrar respuestas contigo

-Sonic, yo pensé lo mismo nn

-Igual yo-Se escuchó detrás

-NUDILLOS!!

-Así es Sonic, he venido a "hablar" contigo

-Oh, vamos Nudillos, no tengo ánimos de pelear ahora TT

-No me importa!, estoy dispuesto a pelear para ganarme a Amy!

-NANI?? OO-Ella había quedado en shock

-Amy, mejor hazte para atrás, esto va a ser un tanto feo-dijo Sonic, igual dispuesto a pelear, Amy seguía con los ojos abiertos, acaso ambos…de ella? OO, no podía ser…o si?...qué más flataba?, que llegaran otros chicos dispuestos igual a matar a Sonic por haberla lastimado tanto?

-Al menos no puedo estar peor….AHHH!!

Se escuchó un estallido y de allí llegó Silver, poco después llegó Shadow, quién sabe cómo diablos se enteraron del asunto, pero, en vista de la situacón, era la oportunidad para acabar con Sonic….

CONTINUARÁ…

Ashley: Po's cómo la ven?

Ay, qué pasará ahora Dios mío!? OO

La verdad esto de meter a Silver y Sahdow es nuevo en mi cabecita XP, es que, se nececita "Imaginación" nn, como dice Bob Esponja XP hasta hice mi arco iris XP.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Saionará…3

Mi frase: "La venganza es como el chocolate: Es tan delicioso y se disfruta tanto, que no puedes lo dejar hasta no terminarlo"XP, apoco no? XP

Ashley Shadow FW.


	3. Confusiones

CAP 3: CONFUSIONES

_**CAP 3: CONFUSIONES**_

Amy ahora sí que estaba súper confundida, qué diablos hacían allí esos dos?, y sobretodo, qué querían?

La intuición de Amy respondió de inmediato esa pregunta, era obvio que querían matar a Sonic, por Dios! Qué complicado! XP

Sin más ni más, se tiró a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida.

Por otra parte, Silver sí quería matar a Sonic, lo odiaba más que a nada en este mundo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el sufrimiento de Amy. Al erizo le conmovió tanto, su corazón se quebraría en mil pedazos por alguna extraña razón si no ayudaba a esa chica XP.

Se acercó sigilosamente, necesitaba ayudar a esa chica que alguna vez pudo haber sido más que su amiga, pero si no fuese por ese odio hacía Sonic.

Finalmente llegó con ella.

Shadow se sorprendió, detuvo la lucha y se volteó hacia Silver:

-SILVER!, qué diablos haces?!, se supone que teníamos que deshacernos de Sonic!

-Pues tú lo has dicho, "Se suponía", esta chica es más importante que eso

-Oó

Silver, sin más ni más se dispuso a ayudar a Amy.

Por otro lado, Shadow se quedó en shock, qué no en realidad deseaban acabar con el erizo?

Se volteó con enojo y se dispuso a acabarlo él mismo.

Del otro lado, Nudillos y Sonic estaban en una "Muy ruidosa discusión" XP:

-Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Amy!

-Vamos Nudillos!, es que acaso tú nunca entiendes?, yo no le hice nada joder!

-No te creo!!

-Piensa lo que quieras, me vo…SHADOW!! OO

-Así es mi estimado amigo Sonic, muy buenas tardes, he venido a informar…

-AL GRANO SHADOW!!

-Bien, como quieras, he venido a destruirte!

-Calmado amigo

-no soy tu amigo!!

-Bien, bien, calma

-Nudillos, me harías el favor de largarte de aquí?, trato de matar a Sonic, así que no te interpongas por favor

-Bien, me voy, Amy me nece…. Oó AMY?!

Nudillos se quedó estático

-Decías mi amigo Nudillos?-Dijo burlante Sonic

-AMY!!

De inmediato Silver y la nombrada voltearon por aquel grito, estaban MUY juntitos.

-Qué te pasa Nudillos?

-Nada, digo que qué te pasa a ti?!

-Tranquilo, a una dama no se le grita, o acaso no sabes de modales?-preguntó Silver

-Sé de modales, pero no veo a ninguna dama!

Ante esto Amy se cruzó de brazos enojada

-Vámonos Silver, necesito que me cuentes más acerca del futuro, la plática me resulta muy interesante nn

-Bien, oye, qué le pasa a tu amigo rojo?

-es muy celoso

-Rayos! Sólo estábamos platicando

-Exacto

-Bien, te gustaría dar un viaje conmigo al futuro?

-Claro!, Bueno, SI A NUDILLOS NO LE IMPORTA!

-Vete!

-bien, vamos.

Silver tomó a Amy de la cintura y se fue con ella.

Sonic se volteó hacia Nudillos y le dijo muy burlón:

-Celoso?

-y mucho….OYE!!

-jaja, caíste esta vez o no Rodillos?

-SOY NUDILLOS!

-Oh, perdone usted

-Como sea, esto es aburrido, me voy, te lo dejo a tu merced Shadow-Ante esto sonrió

-Espera!! Oó

-Bien, ben, me parece que estamos solos Sonic --

-Esteeee…….me voy

Sonic se dispuso a correr, pero Shadow le impidió el paso

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada

-Oó

-Si, he estado pensando en lo que dijo Silver en la última reunión que tuve con él, estaba tan relacionado con lo que acaba de pasar…

Shadow comenzó a recordar

-Oye es cierto, no ya habías muerto?? OO

-Je, soy Shadow The Hedgehog, creíste que me ibas a vencer tan fácil??

_Flash Back_

_Desde hace tiempo, cuando todos pensaban que Shadow había desaparecido…_

_En realidad él estaba vivo, usando la energía de las esmeraldas en la última batalla en que había sido visto para salvar el mundo. _

_El que sobreviviera fue fácil, simplemente uso el control caos para desaparecer, lo extraño era que necesitaba la energía del corazón, en un instante creyó que no lo lograría, pero lo hizo. Lo extraño era que la energía de su corazón era muy poca para salvarse. Necesitaba más….y el único que estaba allí era…Sonic…._

_Era muy extraño, Sonic sabía que él moriría, pero aún así, le dio la energía de su corazón. El por qué, no había salido a la luz de la verdad…pero lo haría algún día…_

_-HEY!, Bello durmiente, despierta!!_

_-Ah? qué?_

_-En qué tanto piensas?_

_-no es nada Silver, estoy bien…_

_-No lo creo. Como sea…Cuál es el plan para deshacernos de Sonic? nn_

_-QUE!?_

_-Si, po's no era eso lo que estábamos planeando?_

_-Pero…destruirlo?...ahora?...ya?_

_-Si, si, si, SI!, Cuál es tu problema?_

_-No, ninguno-Shadow se volteó dándole la espalda a Silver quién lo miró entre preocupado e insinuando algo…._

_-Shadow…tú no quieres que él muera…o si?_

_Ël negó con la cabeza_

_-Ya ni sé qué pensar_

_-está bien, sé cómo te sientes_

_-Ah, si?_

_-Si, sabes?, en cuanto iba a matar yo mismo a Sonic, me empecé a sentir raro…no sé, al verlo así, sentía que algo dentro de mí, me decía: "para!" y al mismo tiempo pensaba: "pero, en realidad quiero matarlo…o no?"_

_-BASTA!_

_-Oye a ti qué mosca te picó?_

_-Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento…_

_-Ok_

_Silver se sentó despreocupado y miró la televisión con su increíble tecnología._

_Shadow por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por saber qué era lo que sentía en ese momento por Sonic, digo, realmente lo odiaba…o no?_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Esto me está resultando aburrido Shadow, me vas a matar o no?

-Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento…

-Ok

Shadow se volteó extrañado, aquello era tan parecido.

-Qué tipo más raro-Sonic se retiró seguramente a dormir bajo un árbol

Shadow se fue a toda velocidad cerca de un lago… estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Sonic….

CONTINUARÁ…o eso creo XP

Ashley: Po's cómo la vieron?...o leyeron, bueno, usen su imaginación

Algunos creerán que mi fic es pura mierda, lo sé…pero no me importa P

No en serio, sí lo es TT.

De hecho, si se dan cuenta, lo cambié de SonAmy, a SonADow, quién sabe qué seguirá, hum…algún SilAmy?

Pues entérense en el siguiente capítulo XP

Ashley Shadow FW


	4. Recuerditos

Cap

_**Cap.4: **__**Recuerditos**_

_-Estás triste Shadow?_

-María?

_-qué te preocupa?_

-nada, es sólo que…me siento extraño

_-Es por Sonic, no es así?_

Shadow sólo asintió

-Qué voy a hacer?

_-Puedes empezar con hacerte su amigo, luego….ya veremos qué hacer_

-Estás segura?

_-Absolutamente_

-De acuerdo, te haré caso

_-n-n__, Buena suerte Shadow…._

La visión de Shadow desapareció. Se levantó dispuesto a ponerle fin a todo este relajo que no iba a ningún lado XP.

-Bien, a terminar con toda esta mierda…

Shadow emprendió el camino con sus patines súper lindos (Como dicen que todo se parece a su dueño XD)

Se acercaba al punto de encuentro a más velocidad, le urgía ponerle fin a todo.

Claro que uno que otro recuerdito antes de su desaparición pasaba por su mente:

_Flash back_

_-Buenas noches-Comenzó él-Qué gusto que al fin te conozco Sonic. Vaya que somos parecidos_

_-Entonces tu eres ese erizo impostor con el que tanto tiempo me han confundido?? … IMPOSTOR!! ò-ó_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Auch! T-T eso dolió.

Sonic lo llamó impostor, eso quería decir que realmente no pensaba que fuese real.

La mirada de Shadow cambió a una enojada y al mismo tiempo melancólica.

Subió la velocidad cuando otro recuerdo atravesó su mente:

_Flash Back_

_-ustedes sigan. Yo aún tengo que buscar a mi doble_

_Después de un rato en isla prisión, Sonic se paró en una de las torres y distinguió a su doble que salía a toda velocidad, obviamente, lo siguió:_

_-Shadow!_

_-je, tú de nuevo?_

_-Quién eres y qué pretendes?_

_-Je, ya lo verás_

_Shadow sonrió malignamente y hubo una breve lucha entre ellos antes de que el detonador estallara y todos evacuaran la isla y se separaran de nuevo._

_Después de eso, él pensaba que realmente Sonic se veía lindo en todo momento, más cuando estaba enojado…_

_Y de un momento a otro, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cada que pensaba en el erizo azul…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Sonic…- Al erizo guapo XP le comenzó a arder el pecho y sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón, intentó calmarse, pues pensó que era por que iba muy rápido. Pero una vez más, un último recuerdo pasó por su mente:

_Flash Back_

_Después de aquella plática con Silver, Shadow se fue a recostar, cerró los ojos y pensaba:_

_-Ay Sonic, cómo te odio tanto…pero cómo me gustas…yo dije eso? XP_

_Escuchó unos pequeños ruiditos y dedujo que era Silver con su maldita telequinesia._

_Y efectivamente, era él._

_-SHADOW!!_

_-Ash, qué quieres?_

_-Puedo pasar?_

_-Po's ya qué_

_Silver entró disparado_

_-n-n lo siento n-n_

_- ¬¬ está bien ¬¬_

_-Oye, Shads, te he querido preguntar una cosita sin importancia_

_-Qué?-Shadow se imaginó lo que seguía, le preguntaría sobre Sonic_

_-Qué vamos a comer?_

_- ¬¬_

_-qué? Tengo hambre_

_-Ash, la comida está en el refrigerador ¬¬_

_-Es que tú nunca sonríes?_

_- ¬¬_

_-ves?_

_-Lárgate de aquí_

_-oh bueno, relax, mi amigo sin risa. Me voy pues_

_-Te lo agradeceré eternamente amigo Blanco Nieves_

_-OYE!!_

_Shadow sonrió vengativo_

_-Ah, de veras-Silver tenía intenciones de vengarse-después de usar mi cerebro prodigioso…_

_-¬¬_

_-…He llegado a la conclusión de que te gusta Sonic_

_-Cómo lo sup…? Digo, eso es ridículo!_

_-es la verdad, incluso antes de conocerse personalmente, ya andabas atrás de él_

_-Pues…salía mucho en las noticias y de inmediato me imaginé que era un dolor de cabeza y que debía sacarlo del camino_

_-Y?_

_-Y, no puedo estar enamo…rado de él_

_- ¬¬ -Silver lo miró insinuante_

_-Vete ya Silver, luego hablaremos de cómo derrotaremos a Sonic_

_- ¬¬ -Te vigilo_

_Silver se fue, dejando a Shadow que ya no sabía qué pensar, probablemente…_

_-Quizás es cieto…bah!, tonterías!_

_Shadow se cambió…(No puedo ser específica, pero sabemos lo sexy que es así que, usen su imaginación XP) y se fue a dormir…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cada minuto que pasaba, Shadow se aproximaba más, pensando qué hacer:

-decirle la verdad? No, Abrazarlo?, NO, Besarlo?, NO!, las tres juntas?, NO!!

No podía hacer nada de eso porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría Sonic, pero su amor había llegado al extremo, a cuando no se puede controlar.

Pero el erizo azul de sus sueños, sería suyo…y pensaría en cómo…

De pronto su mirada cambió a una maligna:

-Violarlo?, tal vez ¬¬

Shadow se apresuró más, el erizo sería suyo, le gustara…o no…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ashley: Cómo la vieron?, me manché?**

**Quizás un poco, me gustaría ver a Sonic sufrir…¬¬**

**Luego le sigo vale?**

**Ashley Shadow FairieWinkle**


	5. Hacer lo incorrecto, aveces es necesario

Cap

_**Cap.5: **__**Hacer lo incorrecto, a veces es necesario…**_

_-Esperen…violarlo?. No, pobre Sonic, sufriría demasiado, pero…si no, de qué otra forma conseguiré su corazón? T-T_

_Shadow bajó la velocidad y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa._

_-Es mejor pensarlo..pero no puedo esperar a que ese maldito erizo sea mío…_

_En cuanto llegó a su casa, empezó a planear su Dulce Venganza…_

_Y desde ahí, el guapo Shadow, no salió de su casa, en un largo tiempo… _

_Cada día que pasaba estaba más furioso…el Shadow que conocíamos, ahora era una criatura tan sádica como Mephiles._

_Al parecer, su amor por Sonic, ahora era una obsesión terrible…lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo deseba más que a nada en este mundo…_

_Y no podía creer que ese idiota, aún fuera feliz, y él, sufriendo aquí, bien jodido XP_

_Siendo así, Shadow dio un golpe fuerte en la pared que hizo que varias cosas salieran volando. _

_En eso, recogió un pequeño periódico en donde informaban que las violaciones eran muy frecuentes ahora, y que cada vez era más difícil agarrar a los delincuentes._

_Su mirada se llenó de deseo y malicia y finalmente dijo:_

_-Si, una excelente forma de que sufras y seas mío, mi buen amigo…_

Mientras tanto, ya todos estaban súper contentos, al parecer las cosas se habían alegrado para todos:

Nudillos estaba ahora con Rouge, ya que Amy era la novia de Silver y de vez en cuando daban vueltas a sus mundos ya que ahora era todo paz…y tranquilidad. Sonic, por su parte, estaba contento, por el momento no le interesaba tener pareja.

Pero en eso, miraron preocupados a Sonic, al parecer le dolía la cabeza:

-Auch!

-estás bien Sonic?-Preguntó Amy, desde que Shadow desapareció, él actuaba muy extraño

-Si, achú!, creo que me voy a enfermar, he estornudado mucho T-T

-Es mejor que te cuides Sonic-Dijo Nudillos-El clima no será muy lindo por ahora XP

-Estoy bien…achú! T-T

-Es mejor que descanses-Dijo finalmente Amy.

Todos se retiraron dejando solo a nuestro amigo. Que, por su testarudez, salió a correr, todos lo conocemos, el no puede vivir sin ello…

Ya era de noche, y nuestro amigo Sonic, seguía corriendo, maravillado por lo hermoso que era esa noche.

Después de un rato, decidió volver, de seguro ellos estarían preocupados por él.

Sonrió, ya todo estaba arreglado, lo único que le preocupaba era la desaparición de Shadow, pero nada podría salir mal…

En eso, una mano le tapó la boca y lo golpearon frente a un árbol:

-Buenas noches, es un gran placer volver a vernos, mi querido amigo Sonic

-Shadow?! O-O, qué quieres?, te aseguro que no podrás derrotarme está vez, ni dejaré que le hagas daño a mis amigos-Sonic se puso en posición de batalla, Shadow, por su parte, sólo sonrió malévolamente, cosa que al otro le extrañó:

-Y quién dijo que vengo a pelear contigo o por tus amigos?. Aunque después de esto no creo que te sigan queriendo.

-Qué quieres decir con eso-Sonic tragó saliva y empezó a sudar y a temblar.

La mirada de Shadow era muy extraña, qué significaba aquella mirada: Amor?, odio?, Deseo?

Finalmente, Shadow le dijo:

-Te amo Sonic

-O/ó QUÉ??

Shadow se fue acercando peligrosamente a Sonic, quién estaba paralizado, no podía articular nada, a qué rayos se refería Shadow con que lo amaba?!

Sonic retrocedía lo más que podía, pero no fue mucho antes de que su espalda tocara el frío tronco del árbol, estaba paralizado de miedo, sabía lo que venía.

A penas iba a soltar un grito cuando una presión en sus labios lo impidió. Nuestro amigo Sonic abrió los ojos horrorizado…

Mientras los otros fueron a casa de Sonic, pensando que probablemente se escaparía e iría a correr, y así fue. Amy miraba preocupada por la ventana:

-Espero que Sonic esté bien…

CONTINUARÁ…

Ashley: jajaja nuevo capítulo!!, soy genial!! XP

Qué chido, no y el capítulo que sigue tá mejor, sigan leyendo plis

Ashley Shadow FairieWinkle


	6. Mephiles aparece

Cap

_**Cap. 6: **__**Mephiles aparece**_

Sonic estaba horrorizado, Shadow lo estaba besando!! Qué rayos le pasaba?!

Abrió la boca para apenas protestar y el erizo guapo aprovechó para deslizar su lengua y probar más de aquel chico a quien disfrutaba ver sufrir.

Sonic se inmovilizó aún más en cuanto su violador comenzó su juego de manos.

Esas manos que habían comenzado a quitarle su camisa (Ups!, lo siento, olvidé mencionar que durante este fic, van a tener ropa, perdónenme! T-T).

-pppor, fa-vvvor, no lo haaa-gassss

Shadow sólo sonrió malévolamente y bajó la inspección de sus labios al cuello de Sonic, quién comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cosa que le extrañó a su agresor, nunca lo había visto así, de esa forma, tan vulnerable, quizá el Sonic que conocíamos, no era quien creíamos. Por lo que había que concentrarse en una pregunta: ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Sonic lloraba?...aún no lo sabemos.

Por ahora, lo único que le preocupaba a nuestro amigo, era un extraño dolor en su pecho. Lo incomodaba verlo así, pero por qué?!

Shadow simplemente movió sus ojos y levantó con cuidado a Sonic, quien ya estaba en el piso tirado lloriqueando.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto. ¬¬

Sonic no decía nada, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del otro, quien lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo comenzó a llevar a su casa.

En ratos, Shadow lo miraba, y Sonic, por lógica, desviaba su mirada, le avergonzaba demasiado el que él lo viera así.

-están tus amigos en casa?

Sonic de inmediato negó asustado con la cabeza, no quería que lastimara a sus amigos.

-No seas tonto, no voy a hacerles nada.

-pues, es mejor prevenir, que lamentar-comentó desafiante, al notarla mirada asesina de Shadow, se tapó la boca de miedo y siguieron caminando.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, Shadow dio unos ligeritos golpes cuidadosos en la puerta y quien abrió la puerta, fue Amy:

-Sonic!, SHADOW?!

-Ey!, qué tal?, ah…-Se puso nervioso, intentando hacer una excusa- Ah…yo…lo encontré recargado en un árbol y…decidí traérselo a ustedes.

-Pues…gracias…creo

-Por nada, ahora, me debo ir.

-Bien, nos vemos

-adiós-al retirarse, vio por ultima vez esos ojos esmeralda, y enfadad consigo mismo, desapareció corriendo (Más bien, patinando).

-Sonic, estás bien?-Preguntó Amy no confiando en Shadow

-si, Amy, no te preocupes-ella lo miró extrañamente, su respuesta no era muy segura de sí, pero decidió dejarlo descansar, y una vez más, los otros se retiraron

-Sonic actúa extraño-le dijo a Tails

-Tranquila, él está lleno de sorpresas

-Espero que esté bien-Pensó

En cuanto se fueron, Sonic no hizo más que ir directo al baño a lavarse la boca, quería deshacerse de aquel recuerdo tan espantoso.

De un momento a otro, bajó la mirada melancólicamente

-shadow, por qué?

El chico no comprendía, por qué Shadow querría violarlo?

-pensé que éramos amigos…

Sonic se fue a dormir poniéndose un pijama azul claro, pero dejó la luz prendida, por esta noche, le aterraba la oscuridad…

En otro oscuro lugar, habitaba una cruel persona, que hacía que todos se pusieran a temblar en su presencia, no tenia alma, y su corazón, si es que tenía en alguna parte, estaba lleno de maldad. Por ahora estaba desterrado, lo habían echado de la cuidad debido a toda su maldad.

Su nombre: Mephiles, the Dark.

Una sádica persona, quien miraba desde su ventana con una sonrisa malévola a la casa de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo: Sonic, the Hedgehog.

Adoraba verlo en ese estado, tan asustado, débil, vulnerable, deseaba estar allí para saborear sus lágrimas de sufrimiento, tan dulces y tibias, como la sangre. Delicioso simplemente. Deseaba matar el alma de aquel erizo. Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a planear algo…

Una mirada peor a la que tenía se apoderó de él. Fue directo a una computadora, oprimió el botón de grabar en la cámara, y comenzó a hablar.

Después, hizo clic en envíar…

-_Mensaje enviado, a: shadow, the Hedgehog-_Dijo la computadora

Mephiles simplemente sonrió, esperando una respuesta…

A pocas horas, su Messenger se abrió, decía:

_Shadow The Hedgehog dice:_

_-Acepto_

Mephiles no podia estar más contento en ese momento, su plan estaba dando frutos…

CONTINUARÁ…..

Ashley: po's cómo la ven?

Espero les haya gustado

Luego le sigo

Comentarios plis

Saionará….

Ashley Shadow FairieWinkle


	7. Sabes para qué son los colmillos?

Cap

_**Cap. 7: Sabes para qué son los colmillos?**_

Shadow se apresuraba al lugar que le había indicado mephiles. Había salido lo antes posible…

_Flash Back_

_Él apenas había llegado a su casa enfadado consigo mismo, tenía que calmarse._

_Fue a su cuarto y se quitó la chamarra, después, la playera quedando sólo en pantalones entubados (estoy babeando XP)._

_Decidió encender su computadora y escuchar música, pero antes de apretar el icono de música, le llegó un mensaje:_

_-Usted tiene un mensaje, de: M3P#1L3S T#3 DARK_

_-Qué dice?-Shadow no entendía más que Dark-Ash, de seguro es basura. Pero, y si es algo importante?, olvídalo, mejor luego lo veo._

_Shadow cerró la bandeja de entrada y se puso a oír música._

_Pero no podía evitar su curiosidad de saber qué quería ese tipo, ni sabía quién era._

_Al cabo de una hora, Shadow volvió a bandeja de entrada y abrió el mensaje._

_Y lo primero que vió, fue a Mephiles The Dark_

_-mephiles?! O-O_

_-Hola Amigo mío…_

_-¬¬_

_-…sé el por qué estás así…_

_-O-O?_

_-…Sé que es por ese erizo azul, no es así?..._

_-O-ó?_

_-…Bien, creo tener la solución para que él sea completamente tuyo…_

_-Pero… O-O_

_-…Te tengo una propuesta, si estás interesado, y si quieres que Sonic y tú estén juntos para siempre, llámame, o si no, estarás destinado a que "tu sonic", jamás e perdone, y pasarás el resto de tu vida sin nadie. Y tus colmillos, jamás sabrán lo que es ser útiles. Tú decides, hasta entonces…_

_-Fin del mensaje-Dijo la computadora_

_-O-ó. Y ahora qué?_

_Shadow se puso a pensar, ese mensaje era muy extraño, para empezar, cómo diablos se enteró de su amor por Sonic?, Qué tenían que ver los colmillos? Por qué Mephiles lo ayudaría? Todo era muy extraño._

_Pero importaba más en ese momento lo que sentía por Sonic, así que tomó una decisión rápida. Abrió el Messenger y escribió dudando aún: Acepto_

_-Dios mío, estará bien lo que hice?- Pero shadow no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, pues Mephiles le respondió de inmediato:_

_-Bien, qué desición tan inteligente_

_-Espera, este no es un engaño?_

_-Para nada, siplemente quería ver si siendo bueno, podía regresar a la tierra, pero eso qué importa?, Quieres mi ayuda o no?_

_-Si, si si!_

_-Bien, mi corazón roto, te haré algunas preguntas en cuanto nos veamos en el bosque que está demasiado alejado de aquí._

_-Bien, iré lo más rápido posible, pero…_

_-Si?_

_-qué tienen que ver mis colmillos aquí?_

_-Acaso no sabes para qué sirven?_

_-No ¬¬, por eso pregunto_

_-Jm…ya lo sabrás_

_Mephiles cerró el Messenger y emprendió el camino al bosque_

_-Pero…O-O, ay, para qué me molesto._

_Shadow apagó su computadora, y se puso un chaleco solamente, (O/O) pero antes de salir, vio una fotografía de Sonic, que quién sabe de donde la sacó, y sonrió_

_-No te preocupes, serás mío, Sonic-esta vez hablaba muy cariñoso, en realidad esperaba que el plan de Mephiles funcionara…_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Sonic, no te preocupes, me amarás muy pronto

Shadow apresuró la marcha, quería llegar lo antes posible.

Pero Mephiles llegó primero, y se le puso en frente, por lo que Shadow, en el intento por frenar, se cayó (XD). Se sobó el trasero y Mephiles sólo lo veía divirtiéndose, para él, era patético.

-No te rías ¬¬

-jaja, vaya que eres tonto-le dio la mano, él la tomó y lo levantó

-Bien, cuál es tu plan?

-Estás ansioso!

-Claro, pero me interesa más qué tienen que ver mis colmillos aquí?

-jaja, ya lo sabrás, ya casi es hora de que te revele mi plan…

-¬¬

En cuanto Mephiles iba a hablar, se soltó una lluvia enorme, por lo que él, hizo cara de "lo siento amigo, suerte para la próxima"

-No!, Espera!, vamos a mi casa!

-De acuerdo, sólo por que me das lástima

-¬¬

-bien vámonos

Mephiles cubrió con su amiga la oscuridad a Shadow y aparecieron en su casa, ya era hora de que le revelaran el plan al pobre que estaba desconsolado…

En otra parte, Sonic, hacía ya dos días que no salía de su casa, se quedaba pensando, en realidad, le había gustado el que Shadow lo fuera a violar.

Y a no sabía ni qué pensar, ahora veía a Shadow como el tipo de sus sueños, y deseaba ser suyo.

-pero qué me pasa?

Sonic ya no sabía qué hacer, iba a salir a buscar a Shadow, fue en cuanto se asomó a la ventana y vio que la lluvia era terrible.

-Tal vez en oto momento

Sonic se fue a descansar otra vez…

Y de un momento a otro, comenzó a estornudar de nuevo…

-Y ahora quién estará en mi contra? Achú! T-T…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ashley: Po's de nuevo, cómo la vieron?**

**Huy, siento que cada vez es mejor XP**

**Ustedes no saben para qué son los colmillos?, tendrá algo que ver con la sangre?, ahí tienen una pista de qué es lo que Mephiles quiere.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ashley Shadow FW**


	8. El plan de Mephiles

Cap

_**Cap.8 : El plan de Mephiles**_

Mephiles y Shadow llegaron a la casa, de inmediato se sentaron, Shadow ansioso, y el otro, con toda calma.

-Bien, cuál es tu plan?!

-tranquilo niño-Mephiles se puso a observar la casa-Es muy linda tu casa, por qué no me das un recorrido por ella?

-DIME YA CUAL ES TU PLAN!!-Le dijo desafiante

-Cuidado insecto, no eres nada contra mí

-Bueno, ya cuál es tu plan?-Shadow bajó el ataque, era cierto, no tenía posibilidades contra él, ya estaba en un lío, así que era mejor estar como niño bueno. XP

-bien, recuerdas que te mencioné que te haría unas preguntas?

-Si…

-Bien, en realidad amas a Sonic?

-O/O, Ah…si O/O

-cuánto lo amas?

-Más que a nada en este mundo

-Bien, qué serías capaz de sacrificar por él?

-Hasta la vida

-Bien!, ahora, harías lo que fuese por hacerlo tuyo?

-Espera…él, sufrirá?

-Contesta!

-Ah…si…creo

-Bien, este es el plan…

Mephiles le susurraba su plan maligno a Shadow por la oreja quien a veces sonreía emocionado, y a veces su mirada estaba llena de terror…

La lluvia había cesado, y Sonic, ansioso salió corriendo para ver a Shadow, pero en el camino se topó con él, y por el impacto, Sonic cayó esta vez XD.

-oh, lo siento-Dijo Shadow, y nervioso le dio la mano, Sonic la tomó igual de nervioso, los dos sonrojados a más no poder intentaban no verse, pero no lo podían evitar, aunque Shadow se veía un poco más serio.

-Y, cómo estás Shadow?-Dijo rompiendo el silencio

-ah…bien…y tú?

-Igual n-n

-Oye, Sonic, de lo que pasó el otro día….

-Tranquilo, estás perdonado n-n

-O-O?

-Si, no te preocupes

-Bien…supongo…y a qué venías?

-Yo…pues…creo que venía a verte.. O/O

-O/O, ah, si?

-Si n/n

-Ah…, qué curioso, yo también iba a verte ¬/¬

-En serio?! n/n

-Si O/O

-qué bien!, vamos a algún lugar a comer a algo… n-n

-Si tan solo fuera tan simple, sabes lo que van a decirnos si nos ven juntos? ¬¬

-Hum…tienes razón

-Ah…-Shadow se puso nervioso-qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?

-Claro n-n

-Bien, vamos

Shadow cargó a Sonic, para que no se notara lo del plan y lo llevó a su casa, Sonic estaba nervioso, había la posibilidad de que en casa de su amado pasara algo no muy lindo XP.

-Ok, aquí estamos

-Es muy linda tu casa, pero muy oscura-La casa sólo se iluminaba por velas

-Ah, no es gran cosa, no me agrada mucho la luz

-No, claro! n-n, y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues…-Shadow recordaba las instrucciones de Mephiles-Qué tal si vemos una película en mi cuarto?

-Está bien

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, trae bebida n-n

-Pero…

-Vamos, sé que es todo con medida

-Está bien-Shadow tenía la sensación de que Sonic quería lo mismo que él

Sonic esperaba y al mismo tiempo no quería que pasara eso. Nervioso comenzó a mover sus piernas como una niña pequeña. Y finalmente vio a su Shadow que se veía realmente guapo XP, llegar con la bebida y con palomitas, rosas y la película

-Toma, son para ti-Dio dándole el ramo de rosas

-Gracias n/n-Sonic vio maravillado las rosas, eran negras, realmente hermosas, pues tenían un brillo azul que hacía que se vieran aún mejor

Shadow puso la película, le dio a Sonic el tazón de palomitas después de que pusiera las flores en una mesita de noche.

Mientras Shadow se volteaba luego de poner la película, recibió un abrazo y un beso por parte de Sonic, quien se le abalanzó casi tirándolos, por suerte, Shadow impidió que eso pasara usando su fuerza para sostenerlos a los dos.

En cuanto el beso terminó, Shadow apenas podía hablar, estaba súper rojo e impresionado.

-Sonic, yo…

-Yo también te quiero!! n-n

Sin darle oportunidad al otro de hablar, el erizo azul le plantó otro beso, esta vez, Shadow se lo correspondió, y sin necesidad de la bebida, ambos cayeron en la cama.

El erizo negro no dejaba de besar al otro, quien le respondía con el mismo fervor, mientras Shadow iba despojando a ambos de sus ropas, y la luz de la última vela se extinguía…

Se sentía tan bien, sus besos, su aroma, caricias, esta vez Sonic sí lo disfrutaba….

Shadow igual disfrutaba el momento, pues lo que venía, no iba a ser muy lindo XP…

CONTINUARA….

**Ashley: Hola!**

**Jeje, no podía ser muy específica porque sería violar la privacidad de estos dos, pero, de ahí, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saludos n-n**

**Ashley Shadow FW**


	9. El poder de la sangre

Cap

_**Cap.9: **__**El poder de la sangre**_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Dos erizos, uno azul y otro negro dormían plácidamente en una cama de color negro y rojo, tapados muy bien con las sábanas y abrazados, hacía mucho frío y llovía aquella mañana…

Fue hasta que Shadow comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se sentía muy bien, su amor había sido correspondido y de la mejor manera que él podía esperar: Entregándose el uno al otro.

Pero algo no estaba bien, para empezar, no podían estar juntos jamás, y por otro lado, el pacto no se había terminado de hacer. Mephiles le había indicado otra cosa que debía hacer.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues su amado se estaba despertando. La pregunta era; Él aceptaría?

-Sonic…

-Oh, hola Shadow, huy, qué frío hace

-Dormiste bien?

-Claro!

-Y bien…?

-Pues…he decidido quedarme contigo, lo siento por los demás, van a creer que estoy loco, pero importa más lo que siento por ti ahora. No habrá alguna forma de que podamos estar juntos para siempre?

Shadow de inmediato se volteó dándole la espalda a Sonic, quien se preocupó

-Dije algo malo?

-No, es sólo que…-Shadow recordaba las instrucciones de Mephiles, su mirada cambió a una muy asustada-Hay una forma

-En serio?!

-Si, pero es absurdo Sonic, temo que pueda lastimarte

-Hazlo, no me importa por lo que tenga que pasar, si así puedo estar contigo

-Pero…es ridículo!

-Ya te dije que no importa!

-No, olvídalo, es estúpido-Shadow se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones entubados y una chamarra roja con negro (ja, este parece EMO)

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-Sonic se cruzó de brazos e igual comenzó a ponerse su camisa y jeans.

-No es que tenga miedo Sonic, yo tampoco le temo a nada, es sólo que…no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. Te aseguro que en cuanto sepas de qué se trata, saldrás huyendo de mí. Es lo que no quiero.

-Joder, que no voy a hacer nada!

-Pero…

-HAZLO!!

-Argh, Como quieras

Shadow tomó bruscamente a Sonic de ambos brazos y lo estrelló contra la pared (Es que el pobre ya estaba encabronado, le hubiera ido mejor a Sonic si se hubiera esperado XD).

-Auch!, no puedes ser más cariñoso?

-Te lo advertí!

Shadow comenzó a "suavizar" el cuello de Sonic dando ligeros besos y posteriormente, chupando dejando marcas rojas. Sonic gemía de dolor y placer.

Mientras, el vampiro nuevo repasaba las palabras de Mephiles:

_Flash Back_

_-Entonces, mi estimado Shadow, no sabes para qué son tus colmillos?, crees que son sólo de adorno para hacernos más atractivos?, crees que jamás deberían probar el dulce y metálico sabor de la fuente de vida más deliciosa que existe?_

_-Espera…quieres decir que mis colmillos son para…_

_-Así es, son para lo que se conoce como vampirismo, se trata de atravesar la carne con ellos y absorber la sangre, fuente de vida que corre por nuestras venas_

_-eso es redí culo, mis colmillos son más pequeños que nada!_

_-Haberlo dicho antes, abre la boca._

_Shadow obedeció y Mephiles, con la ayuda de su oscuridad, rodeó por completo a Shadow, quien sintió un dolor muy fuerte, pues sus colmillos habían comenzado a crecer. Luego de un rato, y ya que Shadow tenía sus colmillos largos, Mephiles lo soltó._

_-Auch!, eso dolió_

_-Lo disfrutarás después, créeme_

_-De acuerdo, pero, esto le dolerá a Sonic?_

_-Obviamente, pero descuida, si él acepta, no habrá problema_

_-Si él acepta…?_

_-Bien amigo mío, debo irme, suerte…_

_Mephiles desapareció, sería posible confiar en él?_

_-Si él eceptara…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Shadow, qué estás…? ARGH!!

Shadow ya había atravesado la piel del erizo azul quien se retorcía de dolor, el vampiro reaccionó y despertó de sus recuerdos. Al sentir el nuevo dulce sabor en su boca, comenzó a tomar. En parte le daba asco, pero era tan deliciosa a la vez.

-Shadow, basta, me duele

Pero Shadow no respondía, estaba tan deleitado con este nuevo sabor, así que hundió más sus colmillos, haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros, por lo que tragó más rápido.

Sonic ya había perdido mucha energía, así que comenzó a desmayarse, viendo por última vez a su Shadow, quien lo dejaba en ese estado…lo último que vio, fue a Mephiles sonreír…más tarde…nada…luego…oscuridad…

EN OTRA PARTE…

Un equidna y una murciélago despertaban de un largo sueño, por lo visto, nuestro amigo Knuckles había caído en los encantos de Rouge.

-Ay, qué noche!

-No puedo creer que haya caído otra vez

-Oh, vamos Knuckles, no te gustó?

-Déjame en paz!

-Huy, perdón, a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada, sólo que…creo que a Sonic le pasó algo

-Algo?, cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero, creo que están involucrados Shadow y Mephiles

-Y esos dos qué tendrían que ver?

-Es lo que voy a averiguar

-Déjame ir contigo

Knuckles sólo asintió y ambos se fueron a toda velocidad a buscar a Mephiles

EN LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO DE SHADOW…

Amy, Silver y Tails estaban buscando a Sonic, pues Amy les dijo que de seguro estarían allí.

-Crees que estén bien Silver?

-No te preocupes Amy, Sonic está bien

Pero tanto Tails como Silver tenían una mirada preocupada, a Sonic le ocurría algo. Finalmente, decidieron entrar…

CONTINUARÁ….

Ashley: Hey, hola a todos!

Perdón por tardarme, estaba pensando cómo terminará esta historia, y créanme, les va a gustar.

Saludos y gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews, me motivaron a continuar.

Agente A.S.F.W. The Shadow of Shadow


	10. El amor lo puede todo

Capítulo final: El amor lo puede todo

_**Capítulo final: El amor lo puede todo**_

Shadow se levantó de la cama al día siguiente. Estaba feliz, el pacto ya se había hecho y ahora podía estar con Sonic para siempre. Decidió dejarlo descansar pues había sido muy agotador para él.

Después de unas dos horas, pensó que Sonic debía ya levantarse, era tarde, pero Sonic no despertó.

Así que decidió ir él a despertarlo

-Sonic, amor, despierta…

-…

-Sonic?

-…

-SONIC!!

-…

El chico estaba con los ojos apretados de dolor por la noche anterior, Shadow intentó de toda forma despertarle, pero nada.

-Resiste mi amor, resiste

Shadow cargó a Sonic y lo llevó a la salida con la esperanza de que un doctor lo despertara.

Para su mala suerte, Amy, Tails y Silver, lo encontraron antes de que saliera.

-SHADOW?? SONIC??

Lo que los chicos vieron fue demasiado: Shadow estaba cargando a Sonic, quien tenía su camisa manchada de sangre, y el otro erizo, tenía sangre en la boca, y unos colmillos muy largos.

-Qué le hiciste a Sonic?!-Preguntó Amy furiosa

-No es lo que parece…

-A que no?!, y entonces que es?

-Pues…

-CONTESTA! O tendrás que vencerme-Dijo Silver

Tails se llevó a Amy y entre los dos se llevaron el cuerpo de Sonic

-Vamos! pelea!

-Escucha Silver, yo no le hice nada, pero si no me creen, tendré que matarlos a ustedes también

Shadow y Silver se pusieron en posición de pelea, pelea que Shadow ya tenía ganada gracias a su Esmeralda Caos.

EN OTRO FRIO Y OSCURO LUGAR…

Knuckles y Rouge llegaron a la casa de Mephiles sin que se diera cuenta, o eso parecía:

-Ah, Knuckles, Rouge, qué gusto verles!

-Cállate Mephiles y mejor dime qué le hiciste a Sonic!

-Tranquilo, además, yo no le hice nada

-Qué?

Mephiles sacó una bola de oscuridad en la que se mostraba a Shadow chupándole la sangre a Sonic

-Qué?, Shadow no haría eso nunca!-Dijo Rouge

-Eso es lo que crees, pero así fue

-Más bien eso le dijiste no?, por qué?

-qué listo eres Knuck, y sí, fui yo quien le dio instrucciones falsas a Shadow para deshacerme de Sonic

-Y esta vez por qué?

-Simple: Odio a Sonic, Sonic quiere a Shadow, Shadow quiere a Sonic, y yo quiero a Shadow, no les parece lógico?

-O-O

-O-ó

-Mi amor por Shadow jamás fue correspondido, entonces ese amor se convirtió en odio, debía matarlos a ambos si quería que pagaran. Fue por ello que le dije a Shadow que sólo chupándole toda la sangre a Sonic, hasta dejarlo seco podría estar con él para siempre. Él me obedeció, y finalmente los maté a ambos: A Sonic físicamente y a Shadow, en el alma.

-Mephiles, pagarás por todo lo que les has hecho!

-Oh, Knuckles, quieres retarme?, bien, hace tiempo que no pruebo sangre fresca, mis colmillos lo necesitan y mis garras, necesitan ser usadas, qué mejor que contigo Knuckles

-Qué?!

Mephiles comenzó a sacar todo su poder, pero antes, encerró a Rouge para que la batalla fuese pareja.

-Qué?, Rouge!

-Pelearemos parejo, 1 VS 1, veremos quién gana, bien o mal.

-Bien, comencemos

Fuera del castillo, se escuchaban los gritos de Rouge por los golpes que recibía Knuckles de Mephiles, era una batalla segura, Mephiles, ganaría.

EN CASA DE SHADOW…

Los golpes iban y venían de aquel lugar donde Silver y Shadow peleaban. Los dos estaban exhaustos, su fuerza, era la misma.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no fui!

-Mientes!

El ataque final de ambos decidiría la victoria, Silver puso todo su poder en su telequinesia y Shadow se concentró en su Poder Caos.

Amy lloraba detrás de ellos, no era posible que esto pasara, esa absurdo!

Fue entonces cuando decidió para la batalla poniéndose en medio de ambos justo cuando los ataques chocaron y pasó algo inesperado: Amy Rose, estaba Muerta.

-AMY!-Silver fue corriendo a sujetarla-Dios, qué he hecho?

Shadow aflojó el ataque y fue a correr con Sonic y Tails, quien estaba muy enojado

-No pueden dejar de pelear?, miren lo que han hecho!

Ambos se sintieron culpables, se miraron y asintieron, juntaron los cuerpos y sacaron su poder y Esmeraldas Caos

-Control…

-Caos!

La energía de ambos le dio directo a Sonic y Amy quienes lentamente fueron abriendo los ojos:

-Shadow!

-Oh Sonic!

Ambos se abrazaron

-Amy?

-Silver!-Amy corrió a abrazarlo, no podían estar más felices

-Qué asco!, voy a vomitar!

Los 5 voltearon la mirada y era nada más y nada menos que: Mephiles the Dark

-Mephiles!, tú!, Me engañaste!

-Jajaja!, y tú idiota, caíste en mi trampa!

-Pero ya todo está resuelto Mephiles, ganamos-Dijo Sonic

-Eso creen?

Mephiles se hizo a un lado y se mostró a Knuckles tirado en el piso con varios rasguños y mordidas, ante esto, Shadow comprendió lo que había hecho

-Knuckles!-Sonic se dispuso a correr hacia él, pero Mephiles se lo impidió

-No sirve de nada!

Mephiles comenzó un ataque que acabaría con todos ellos, por ahora no había nada que hacer, Mephiles ganó.

-Jajajaja!, ah?, Qué?! ROUGE!!

-Te olvidaste de mí insecto

Rouge sacó el cetro que podía encerrar a Mephiles, y así lo hizo.

La oscuridad se fue, las sombras, ya todo era luz.

-Se acabó?-Preguntó Sonic

-Si Sonic, se acabó

-Así nada más?-se quejó Amy-No hubo mucha pelea

Ashley: lo sé, los quería hacer sufrir más, pero mi bondadoso corazón lo impidió XP

-Ahora si, en qué estábamos ¬¬-Shadow miró insinuante a Sonic

-Olvídalo, si quieres seguir, tendrás que alcanzarme

-Lo haré erizo azul

Sonic se echó a correr seguido por Shadow, los demás los miraban felices…

Pero detrás de ellos alguien más estaba:

-Mephiles perdió, jaja, ahora podré continuar con mi plan del imperio huevo jojojo

FIN.

Ashley: Huy, al fin lo acabé!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esperen mi otro fic, por supuesto Sonadow que es lo mejor!

Gracias por sus mensajes a todos!

Ashley Shadow FW


End file.
